Songe
by Vertraymer
Summary: ¤One Shot¤ On dit que si la Vie est un songe, l'Amour en est le rêve. Alors suis je un cauchemar? Ton cauchemar.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

Bon voilà ce qui m'arrive quand j'essaie d'apprendre ma conjugaison latine... je vire en one-shot... Irrécupèrable... Enjoy!

* * *

**Songe **

J'étais comme une enfant, jeune, idiote, insouciante. J'errais, un but impossible à achever, écoutant plus ou mois ce que l'on me disait, les ordres qu'on m'ordonnait. Je cherchais une quelconque manière de me combler. Un vide. Démesuré, gigantesque, à chaque instant me rongeant un peu plus.

Puis, tu es apparu. Par hasard, je suppose. Ou était-ce le destin? À croire que parmi tous les êtres existant, je serais celle qui en ait un. Ou alors ce serait le tien. Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Ca me semble plus plausible, déjà. Mais tu ne crois plus au Destin. Cette notion devait être emmêlée avec toutes ces choses que tu as abandonnées derrière toi. L'ironie que tu as désormais nommerait sans doute cela la Fatalité.

Ironie.. Je dois être la plus grande ironie de ta vie. Après tant de souffrances que j'ai infligées dans ta vie avant de repartir, comme un ouragan, tu devais penser m'avoir enterrée à jamais. Et soudain, tu me revois de tes deux yeux. Brusquement, sans crier gare. Ton passé ressurgit. Encore ironique, je me compare à une jeune enfant avant ton arrivée, mais ai-je jamais été innocente, pure ou même réelle? Falsifiée de toutes pièces, je suis bel et bien le pêché incarné.

Tu n'as pas du t'en apercevoir à notre première rencontre, du moins pas dès le premier instant. Ton regard trahissait cette incompréhension sur laquelle tu as vite su reprendre le dessus. J'ai du m'en rendre compte après, moi aussi. Ce jour-là - ou cette nuit? Je ne sais plus, j'ai du oublié, mais est-ce que ça importe vraiment? - j'ai senti un renouveau en moi. Ces souvenirs dont je ne me souvenais qu'à peine, ces bribes fugaces qui me traversaient parfois l'esprit. Comme un cauchemar.

Sauf que j'étais éveillée. Parfaitement consciente, ou pas. Je me demande.. M'arrive-t-il de dormir? Cette action définit sans doute le repos de l'âme, mais lorsque je ferme les yeux, suis-je en paix? Cette chose qui bat au creux de ma poitrine, prend-t-elle un rythme apaisant, régulier, réparateur? Puis-je réparer quoi que ce soit en moi? Mon frêle corps en est-il capable? Et même s'il l'était, en a-t-il la possibilité? Encore, le mot Chance sonnerait plus juste.

Ces questions semblent sans importance, je sais que je ne rêve pas. Que je ne rêve plus depuis que je me suis perdue. Une créature comme moi, peut-elle rêver? On dit que si la vie est un Sommeil, l'Amour en est le rêve. Pourtant je ne sais pas dormir, ne peux pas rêver, alors aimer? Cela non plus n'est pas dans mes possibilités, je le crains fort. Il me faudrait déjà avoir un coeur, et jamais hypothèse ne m'a parue plus réfutable.Mais alors, suis-je un cauchemar? Ton cauchemar.

Oui, encore, tout se rallie, s'enchaîne et se retrouve autour de ta personne, ton être - de chair et de sang. J'aimerai en dire autant de moi, parler avec grands mots de feu au corps lorsque tu es en ma présence, de flammes dévastatrices et dévastantes, de sang s'échauffant à gros bouillons au creux de mes entrailles, de réchauffement ardent au plus profond de moi-même. Ce serait faux, tellement superflu. Je ne suis pas de celle dont les émotions se ressentent avec tant d'ardeur.

Pourtant, ce serait encore plus mentir que de me voiler la face. Il y a ce sentiment inconnu que tu réveilles en moi, est-ce cela la tendresse? La maladresse? Si je devais mettre un mot, ce serait sans doute vigueur. Comme une faible lueur, j'ai la vague impression d'être vivante, le temps d'un souffle, tes iris qui se posent sur moi avant de se détourner à nouveau. Si j'étais une toute jeune fille, on me dirait que c'est mon coeur que tes yeux ont dérobés. Mais je sais pertinament que je n'en ai pas, seule celle que tu as connue, cette autre moi, en avait un. Un vrai qui battait vraiment dans sa poitrine.

Métaphoriquement; il est bien évident que je peux l'enployer, mais ce serait idiot, bien entendu. Tu m'as pris quelque chose, je ne peux plus le nier, mais qu'est-ce? Je n'ai pas de coeur, encore moins d'amour ou d'affection à t'offrir. Je n'avais rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Qu'as-tu pû me dérober, alors qu'il paraît que je n'ai pas d'âme?


End file.
